


It couldn’t be otherwise

by Godessofhelheim (Mia)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Trifecta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Godessofhelheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Kirishima's point of view, the events of the beginning of his relationship with Yokozawa at the light of the revelations in Yokozawa no Baai 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It couldn’t be otherwise

He had been paying atention to him since that meeting. He was a very interesting character, feisty and irritable. Of course, gradually he was becoming one of the top salesman at Marukawa and his fame and pecular personality were in everyone’s lips.

Yokozawa probably didn’t realize how much attention he draw -at least Kirishima’s- he couldn’t help staring at during the meetings, or prick up his ears to the mere mention of Yokozawa’s name and watch him at the distance as he interacted with the only person who he seemed to like in the entire company.

That intrigued Kirishima. While Yokozawa was always serious, cold and intimidating with all the others, including women, he relaxed his face and allowed his smile, just a little, but smiled.

Except the last few days, he seemed to be more moody than usual. Kirishima had been watching  him for so long that he could realize this more easily than others.

It was a mystery, the reason he was so interested in Yokozawa, why he couldn’t keep his attention from been captured by this guy. Sure, he was interesting, that kind of pridefull people that he liked to mess up. A childish fun, perhaps, he really didn’t care what others would have think about it.

However, this alone does not explain why he noticed him so clearly that night walking through the crowd trying to escape the downpour. It was like Yokozawa’s aura called him, as if pulling on a thread which immediately draw his eyes on those broad shoulders and untamed hair that were unmistakable for him.

Yokozawa entered a Izakaya, as the drizzle was heavy and he had no umbrella. Probably would stay stuck there all night, it would have been better to risk going home, right? He walked on, it wasn’t his business after all... but it was going to rain cats and dogs… no, Hiyo was waiting for him at home, he had to go back... but...

 

He ended up coming back, not sure why. And as he entered, the last thing he had expected happened. Yokozawa was already pretty drunk by the time he returned, so it was not so strange, but it was surely unexpected.

“Kirishima-san…what are you doing here?”

He had to came up with a quick excuse.

“Was looking for a place to get out of the rain and figure I’d grab a bite while I was at it…but, hey–aren’t you hitting the bottle a little hard there?”

“‘Course not. What–you alone? Then here, grab a seat. Hey–can I get another one of these? Or, wait–no, make that two more.”

He knew that he was stubborn and alcohol probably only worsen this, so he decided to join him. He didn’t seem like the kind of people who had a drinking problem so he had to have a very good reason to be there, inviting a stranger to get drunk with him.

The reason soon showed up. Yokozawa had drunk more than necessary and therefore was more irritable, he didn’t had to do much to provoke him.

“Hey, I think you've had enough sake for today. And anyway, why are you getting drunk on a work day?”

“Oh, shut up! What do you know...”

“Ok, but if you wanted to drink this much you should have come with someone, what about that friend of yours? Takano, isn’t it?”

Yokozawa plunged in a deafening silence. Instead he poured another cup of sake and downed it in one swoop. When Kirishima turned to him, a tear slid from his cheek.

 

_First love never lasts._

 

He really lost count of how many times Yokozawa said that in the next minutes, cursing and whining over a love that couldn’t be. You didn’t have to be too brilliant to know who was the one he was crying for.

_What a pure heart he has. Listen to him, crying for an unrequited love like a teenager. It’s cute for someone like him but –damn, he doesn’t have to suffer that much, he just has to know what real love is. This guy should just fall in love with me then._

Something finally clicked in his head. That was- that was the god dammn reason why he’d always been interested in Yokozawa. He was in love with him.

It took a few minutes to finally take in that revelation, as he tried to swallow it with a bit of sake. Yokozawa took advantage in those few minutes and it was too late for him to stop Yokozawa from getting pissed.

He couldn’t help to smile tenderly at the image of Yokozawa fighting to remain conscious. “Very well-timed” he commented “Now I feel responsible of you”

He couldn’t leave him there, who could leave the one he was in love in that state?

Kirishima couldn’t believe how the things turned out the next day when he got home. In fact, he hadn’t planned anything of what happened at the hotel, except for the little teasing of taking his underwear. His way to misunderstand everything exceeded his expectations, but worked out perfectly to give him the opportunity of approach Yokozawa at his will.

He had a lot of work before trying to win Yokozawa’s heart.

What are two men supposed to do when they’re going out?

If he was one of the chicks that oftenly invited him to drink, he probably would take him to a fancy restaurant, offering the finest liquor and they’ll talk all night to know if they had common interests. Last night had been a rough version of a date, and Yokozawa was already pretty drunk when he arrived and started talking about work.

He wanted to try it with a sober Yokozawa, that’s why he decided to play all the cards to his favor and invite him to drink. That night, while he was amused with teasing Yokozawa, also worked to confirm his interest and to know that they really would get along. Oh, damn- it felt a lot like a first date.

Just that he wasn’t going to walk him home or his station at least. They would part at the restaurant exit. He was a little disappointed by the idea, but he couldn’t spend two night away from home, no with Hiyo waiting, but an idea fixed in his mind that he wanted to kiss Yokozawa, at least once, and with that he could endure all the time required to Yokozawa’s heart to heal.

He had almost resigned that it was impossible when Yokozawa insistendly demanded that he was going to pay his share of the bill. He probably would take it as a joke, surely it was going to piss him off, but he really wanted to do it, -really, really wanted- and if he didn’t take his chance he didn’t know when it was going to be another one. Yokozawa didn’t forewarn his advances and let Kirishima capture his lips and explore his mouth at will, just to satisfy his craving. He was in love for the first time in years and it was a wonderful feeling.

He wasn’t teasing Yokozawa when he smiled after breaking the kiss. He really felt full of joy but it suited him more than Yokozawa thought otherwise. It wasn’t the right time yet, he had to wait for it, but see that Yokozawa reacted in such an adorable way to his advances encouraged him. Maybe he had a chance, just had to wait, it couldn’t be otherwise.


End file.
